futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Philip J. Fry
When this Wiki is expanded to the point where we have multiple "Philip Fry" entries to worry about, are we going to keep all of them on this single page under different headings, or will we create a different page for all three of them? --Officer 1BDI 03:50, 4 Nov 2005 (UTC) Reorganization and Rewording This article is good information-wise, but I think that it needs rewording and reorganization.--Lifeisharsh20 19:34, 8 January 2008 (UTC) After some thought, I decided the best way to reword and reorganize this article was to rewrite the majority of it. I attempted to word some of the information better, but I make no promises. In my rewriting of the article, I removed some information. I hope the following will justify my actions: "Fry's brother missed him terribly, even naming his son after him. Seymour also missed Fry; he waited for him outside of Pannuci's Pizza until his death at fifteen in 2012." I believe these two sentences are more appropriate in articles about Yancy and Seymour respectively. "...and they were chased in to the underground ruins of Old New York by Leela, who, already disillusioned with her job, joined Bender and Fry in becoming a job deserter, leaving her job with Applied Cryogenics. The three went to visit Frys great great great.... Nephew Hubert Farnsworth, who gave them jobs at his company Planet Express, using the job chips of his former crew, which were kept in an envelope labelled "Contents of Space Wasp's Stomach"." I believe the majority of this is more appropriate in the "Space Pilot 3000" and Leela articles. Weird Facts section: "It turns out Fry is his own grandfather ("Roswell that Ends Well"), thanks to the accidental death of the man he thought was his grandfather (at Fry's hands), and Fry sleeping with his own grandmother. This accounts for Fry's unusual brain wave patterns, which render him immune to the evil influence of the brainspawn." I attempted to integrate this into the Life in the 31st Century section. I also believe that a Delta Brainwave article should be created where it could possibly be explained that Fry's lack of it causes him to be immune to the Brainspawn's influence although I am not opposed to it being reintegrated into this article. "Fry lives with the Bending unit Bender and works for his great, great, great... grandnephew at Planet Express, a delivery company. Through his time at Planet Express he falls in love with his friend and captain Turanga Leela. Though she rejects him at first, over time her resolve weakens. Fry also briefly embarked on a relationship with his co-worker Amy but ended it when he thought things were getting too serious." Career at Planet Express already in article and would be redundant. I plant to reintegrate his relationships with Leela and Amy into the Relationships section and believe this will be an appropriate place to put Bender's status as Fry's best friend and roommate as well.--Lifeisharsh20 06:24, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Becoming his own grandfather Regarding the recent edit: I'm glad this section has been filled out, but it's more of a summary of Roswell that Ends Well more than a description of his relationship with Mildred. Actually, we already have a section for Mildred, so do we even need both? At any rate, I suggest we cut back on the plot description and add a more detailed "relationship between Fry and Mildred" section. Hope this makes sense! -- Dhalia 02:39, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Fry's Age At The End Wouldn't Fry be 2043 by the time of into the wild green yonder? He gains 1000 years in the pilot. But in "Bender's Big Score" he goes back in time to eat pizza, he's again frozen for 1000 years, and once tawed, he freezes himself for another 7,95 years (coming out to attend his own funeral). 35 + 1000 + 1000 + 7,95 = 2042.95 or 2043 depending on when his birthday is. -- 16:32, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :Well, actually, that is a different Fry. Lars Filmore is who you are on about. Solar Dragon (Talk) 16:48, September 16, 2009 (UTC) --- No. Well, Yes, Lars too, but Fry IS 2045 years old. He goes back to 2000 to escape the naked scammer aliens. He then goes back an hour in the past because the pizza at the cry center is cold. While trying to pick his wallet (from the version of himself frozen during the pilot) he falls into the same cryo tube and is frozen for 1000 years until Pilot-Fry emerges in the Pilot. He remains in the tube, freezing himself for 7.95 years. On the other hand, Lars is 12 years older than Fry because he travel to the future from 2012, after he realizes who he is. (so Lars is 2057 years old)-- 18:52, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Shouldn't Fry's current age be 2046 (or 1039) plus the years that him, Bender, and The Professor, travel foward in time when the prefessor invents a foward-only time machine and they end up two universes later than their original universe as seen in the episode The Late Philip J. Fry (which isn't 2 billion becuase that wouldn't count all the years BC.)? Also I think it should be stated that under the trivia section that Fry is the second oldest character in the series at the end after bender. 04:40, January 15, 2014 (UTC) ---- And for the record, the other futurama wiki, the Infosphere, actually got it right: http://theinfosphere.org/Philip_J._Fry ---His biological should be 34, not 25, since its been 9 years since the start of the series. Fry's Hair Fry has three 'double spikes' in his hair, each shaped like the letter M. MMM in Roman numerals represents 3000, which as everyone knows is the year that Futurama is set. Is this a coincidence or a deliberate design by Groening or whoever designed the character? We don't know but good eye for detail. User:ScarletScarabX 16:38, May 15, 2010 (UTC) feel free to go to my talk page for help here. Mutant? (SPOILERS) In the episode Mutants revolt. Fry jumps into the Mutagenic lake to become a mutant. and gets lodged in Mr. Astors mouth. What wasnt explained was why Fry didnt change. He technically got enough mutating lake water on him to change. But at the end it was revealed that he didnt change. I have a theory, but this is just a theory, That due to being his own Grandfather. the lack of a Delta brainwave makes Fry in some way, a mutant. Thus enabling him to swim in the mutagenic lake. : That's a pretty good and interesting theory you have there. -- 06:08, April 16, 2011 (UTC) : Fry has the same backstory as Scruffy! Personality I believe the Personality section needs editing. It lacks detail and is rather broad, to be honest. The section states "Fry is generally very lazy at work," as if this would embody how he is as a character. Additionally, the last sentence has grammatical errors (I apologise if I seem like an editing Nazi): "But despite of this he is a good man who love his friends." It should be "But despite this, he is a good man who loves his friends." Once again, a very broad statement though. Other details I could suggest would range from his immaturity, his laidback behaviour, his loyalty, how he tends to find confusion when differentiating between 1999 and 2999 (hence conflict between present and past), and etctera. Dictionary Ink (talk) 00:36, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Derivation of Fry's Age In the infobar on the right lists Fry as being 36. I see no mention of this number in the previous discussion section on his age. How was this value derived? Is it simply obtained by adding 25 + (years since show launch)? If so, why is this considered correct? It is not obvious that real world time has anything to do with the passage of time in the Futuramaverse, so an explanation would be appreciated. Bbucommander (talk) 15:01, January 14, 2013 (UTC) On the Delta Brain Wave The article states that Fry's descendents could have lacked the Dela Brain Wave if it was a genetic anomaly however they do not due to not being their own direct anscestors. This is actually massively incorrect. The reason that none his family members in the year 3000 lack it is that they are not his anscestors. As he was his own grandfather yet never had any other children apart from his father (as his girlfriend in the year 2000 was frozen as well and was definitely not pregnant) we can assume his dad lacked the Delta brainwave too (as it must be genetic as Fry was never his own father and thus is not his direct anscestor) however the anomaly is likely not passed to all offspring of a mated pair if one partner is normal (Fry's mother). Yancy plainly was relatively intelligent as was his son Phillip so the anomaly must only have been passed to Fry and does not exist in Yancy's descendents. As Fry only had one child (his father) the professor, Hubert and all of the other Farnsworth's over the years were decended from Yancy and not Fry. This would explain the high intelligence of the line as Yancy's son Philip was the first man on Mars and was a high achiever. Birthdate Fry was born oct 16 1969.....in "Luck of the Fryish" he was born when the Mets won the World Series because of a player being hit by a pitch. - 01:53, August 26, 2013 (UTC) He has to be born in 1974 if he turned 25 in 1999. Unless he just was 30 with the "personality" of a 25-years-old, like i'm 18 but since i don't wear makeup, i'm about "Jpopstar-thin" with a small chest (A or B cups at most) and i'm into reading forums about stuff like Pokèmon, Doctor Who, etc. instead of watching boring love stories of boring live-action teenagers (i'm Asexual), i seem like i'm 13. Kaiko Mikkusu (talk) 06:59, February 10, 2015 (UTC) His birthdate is definitely incorrect as noted above in the first message. On August 14th 1974 the Mets did indeed win, but there was no hit by pitch recorded in the game. As a Mets fan myself I found it interesting that his birth coincided with an event in the Mets history. However even the date October 16th 1969 couldn't be correct as the Mets didn't win because of Cleon Jones getting hit by a pitch, in fact they were away so the Orioles were up to bat last and the winning play would have been a defensive play by the Mets. This is all according to Baseball-Reference.com. I'm sure you can find a game, perhaps in 1974 that the Mets won on a HBP. 20:41, July 1, 2015 (UTC) To add on to what I said earlier, it seems his birthday might be July 25th 1974, even though the Mets lost this game, it's one of only 6 games in Mets history (regular season and post season) that ended on a batter being hit by a pitch. This might be an alternate reality thing, where in this timeline the Mets win on this play (perhaps a hard loss for a Mets fan on the staff). The next win by the Mets on a player being hit by a pitch was April 23rd, 1992 which would make him 7 in 1999. Source: http://ultimatemets.com/walkoff.php?wResult=&wYear=&wEndingPlay=hbp 20:51, July 1, 2015 (UTC) DEATH of fry I believe the section on the death of fry should be expanded to include all the times he died and/or was mistaken for dead AND deliberate attempts on his life. - 02:49, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Current Job should be changed to 'Executive delivery boy' Shouldn't Leela be mentioned in the relations secion? Contract Fry is too dumb to be born the ninth of August, year 1975.